Naruto DxD Zero: Bloody monday
by CrimsonEyes 213
Summary: Naruto Lucifuge salah satu iblis kelas tinggi adik dari Grayfia dan Euclid yang telah pergi selama ratusan tahu setelah perang saudara berakhir sekarang ia terjebak pada masalah terroris yang ingin menghancurkan jepang dengan menggunakan virus yang berbahaya bagaimana ia mengatasinya. NarutoxHigh School DxDxBloody Monday.
1. Bloody Monday Chapter 1

**Keterangan Karakter:Naruto dicerita ini sekarang berambut perak gaya rambutnya tetaplah sama spiki tapi poni lebih panjang, matanya memiliki warna biru langit, dan tidak memiliki tanda kumis pada pipinya. **

**Ini adalah keterangan karakter mengenai Naruto di cerita ini.**

**Itulah informasi mengenai karakter Naruto yang kalian tahu sebelum membaca cerita ini, jadi bacalah cerita ini.**

**Chapter 1**

Halo namaku adalah Naruto Lucifuge anak bungsu dari keluarga Lucifuge, aku memiliki dua orang saudara yang tertua namanya adalah Grayfia dan kedua adalah Euclid...eh...? kalian bertanya apakah aku ada di perang antara golongan Maou dan anti-Maou? Jawabannya adalah benar dan soal aku berada di pihak mana awalnya aku berada di pihak Maou tapi karena beberapa alasan aku membelot ke pihak anti-Maou dan...kalian sudah tahu bukan golangan anti-Maou menang dan mengusir mereka ke ujung underword.

Umm...mengenai keluarga ku ya? Ayah dan ibuku telah meninggal, Kakak laki-lakiku Euclid aku tidak tahu apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak tapi aku yakin ia masih hidup dan entah dimana ia sekarang dan Kakak perempuanku sekaligus kakak sulung Grayfia ia telah menikah dengan Sirzech yah...itu membuatku merasa senang melihat Grayfia nee-chan bahagia awalnya aku diminta oleh nee-chan dan keluarga Gremony untuk tinggal bersama mereka tapi aku menolaknya dan memutuskan untuk pergi berpetualangan awalnya nee-chan melarangnya karena aku adalah satu-satunya keluarganya yang masih hidup setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Nee-chan karena Euclid entah ia masih hidup atau mati tidak ada kepastian mengenai dia sehingga Nee-chan menganggap ia sudah mati dan karena itulah ia sangat menyayangiku.

Tapi aku mengatakan padanya untuk jangan khawathir dan membuat janji bahwa aku tidak akan mati dan dengan bantuan Sirzech akhirnya Nee-chan membiarkan ku untuk pergi dan itulah cerita singkat mengenai diriku...

Sudah beberapa puluh atau seratus tahun aku telah meninggalkan underword dan pergi berpetualangan aku sekarang berada di Rusia khusunya di kota Vladivostok ini adalah malam Natal dimana keceriaan dan nyanyian di gereja selalu terdengar bagi aku yang adalah iblis yah...malam natal adalah sebuah keceriaan bagiku karena melihat orang-orang yang selalu terhias oleh senyuman itu membuatku senang kecuali bagian gerejanya itu membuatku sakit kepala yang rasa-rasanya ingin sekali mati jika aku mendekati gereja karena itu aku sekarang ada di sebuah bar aku sedang duduk sambil menikmati minuman dan para penari tiang yang hampir tidak berbuasana alias telanjang hanya bagian penting mereka yang dututupi.

Saat itu mataku mulai menatap kedua orang yang berada didekatku sepertinya mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang satu adalah laki-laki yang merupakan penduduk rusia dan satunya adalah perempuan berambut hitam kecoklatan yang menggunakan kacamata dan menurutku ia sangat cantik dan seksi ditambah dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan jelas menambah keseksiannya . aku lalu menguping pembicaraan mereka meskipun jaraknya bisa dibilang manusia biasa tidak bisa mendengarkan mereka tapi telinga iblis sangat sensitif sehingga iblis mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang menskipun jaraknya jauh.

"Hei mana pesananku ?"

"Ini nyonya pesanan anda" Si laki-laki itu lalu memberika sebuah benda pada si wanita.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukanmu... kunci kami...!"

Kunci kami !? apa maksudnya ? mendengar pempicaraan ini mereka sedang melakukan transaksi gelap apa perempuan itu seorang terorris ? biasanya hanya para terorris, Mafia atau organisasi tersembunyi yang melakukan transaksi di pasar gelap jika itu benar maka barang itu pasti untuk melukai ataupun membunuh manusia. Memang...dunia manusia adalah dunia yang complex. Mereka menlanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Mungkin kau sudah memahaminya...Tapi hati-hatilah dalam memakainya"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menerima vaksin yang dapat menetralisirkannya..."

"Nyonya Maya jangan meremehkan Virus jika sampai menimbulkan 'Outbreak' karena salah penanganannya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga hari seluruh penduduk dalam satu kota akan binasa" memperingatkan pria itu.

Ngomong-ngomong nama perempuan seksi itu Maya ya..Nama yang bagus dan virus yang dapat membunuh penduduk kota dalam waktu kurang dari 3 hari. Oh...itu pasti virus yang cukup berbahaya kenapa aku bilang 'cukup berbahaya' ? itu karena tidak peduli sehebat atau semematikan apapun Virus itu yang dibuat oleh manusia bagi iblis dan juga golongan dan ras mahkluk supernatural yang lain itu hanyalah tak lebih seperti sebuah penyakit ringan seperti flu atau batuk biasa yang sehari sudah sembuh. Karena dalam hal teknologi dan kesehatan iblis jauh di atas manusia.

Lalu dengan tenang tenang si wanita yang bernama Maya itu menjawab "Baiklah aku akan sangat berhati-hati."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan uangnya ?" tanya pria itu

"Kalau kau ragu silakan sekarang kau periksa rekening bankmu dari sini. Seharusnya baru saja sudah di transfer 5 juta dalam bentuk dollar Amerika" setelah Maya mengatakan itu si pria itu langsung memeriksanya di laptop melihat bahwa uang telah ditransfer seperti apa yang di katakan Maya si pria itu mulai senang.

"Wow... Hebat, ini sungguh hebat ! uang pecahan rubble dari Rusia memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan dollar Amerika"

"Untuk berjaga-jaga apa syarat penularannya ?"

"Kondisi iklim harus di atas 10 derajat dan kelembaban tidak lebih dari 20% jika tidak Virus akan kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menular"

"Berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk menular ?"

"Kira-kira 3 jam" setelah mengatakan itu si pria yang mulai berbalik bertanya pada Maya "Hei Maya aku punya pertanyaan terakhir bisakah kau katakan padaku? Siapa target mu?"

"Kau tidak berhak menanyakan itu Sergei"

Oh...Jadi pria itu namanya Sergei.

"Ya.. itu memang betul...aku khawatir dan untuk...keamanan...sekitar sebaiknya kau gunakan virus itu di ruangan tertutup.." ucap Sergei sambil meminum minumannya. Setelah itu ia lalu mulai memegang dada Maya..Oi...dasar pria Nakal akupun belum pernah memegang dada perempuan kecuali milik nee-chan dan itu pun sebuah kecelakaan dan akibatnya aku dipukul sampai babak belur oleh nee-chan dan ummm...rasanya aku pernah menyentuh dada perempuan lain selain nee-chan tapi aku tidak ingat ah...lupakanlah soal itu lalu Sergei mulai mengeluarkan kata manisnya

"Maya aku sangat mencemaskanmu, lagian aku akan berangkat hari ini" sungguh perkataan yang lembut dan manis jika itu wanita lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa mereka pasti akan terjebak oleh kata-kata itu tapi Maya langsung mememukul tangan Sergei sepertinya ia tidak ingin Sergei berbuat macam-macam pada dia.

"Terima kasih tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok dan lepaskan aku mau memperbaiki make-up ku"

"Oke-oke biar aku yang bayar"

Percakapan mereka berakhir dengan perginya Maya ke toilet untuk memperbaiki make-upnya. Untuk orang biasa itu mungkin biasa saja tapi bagiku itu hanya sebuah akting yang murahan yah...bagiku sudah hidup ratusan tahun membedakan mana yang akting dan mana yang tidak itu adalah hal yang biasa seperti membaca sebuah buku. Dan masalah siapa target pertama yang ditanyakan oleh si Sergei itu aku langsung bisa tahu bahwa dialah target pertamanya, pergi ke toilet untuk memperbaiki makeup hanyalah sebuah tipuan yang dilakukan oleh Maya untuk menularkan virus itu pada Sergei bicara bagaimana ia menularkan pada Sergei aku sangat yakin 100% bahwa bibirlah yang akan dia olesi dengan virus itu dan aku yakin dia tidaklah bodoh ia pasti akan menyuntikan vaksin pada dirinya terlebih.

Ini gawat jika dibiarkan nyawa orang-orang yang tidak bersalah akan dalam bahaya besar tapi mataku mulai menuju arah tertentu di ujung meja bar itu terdapat seorang pria berambut hitam dengan poni emas, ia mengenakan setelan jas dan kacamata hitam dari auranya itu tidak mungkin salah lagi...

Lalu si pria itu langsung memberikan tanda untuk keluar dari bar ini aku yang tahu arti tanda itu langsung keluar lalu untuk memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengarkan percakapan kami. Aku dan dia sekarang berada si atap sebuah gedung di kota ini...

"Kenapa Kau ada di sini Azazel ?" yah dia adalah Azazel pemimpin dari para malaikat jatuh meskipun ia adalah pemimpin ia pada dasarnya orang yang santai, suka seenaknya, dan orang yang mudah diajak bergaul. Dibandingkan mengangap dia seorang musuh aku lebih mengangapnya sebagai seorang teman dekat.

"Ma~mah~sudah 50 tahun kita tidak bertemu dan kau masih sama saja Naruto" seperti dugaanku cara bicaranya tetap santai dan ngawur.

"Kau tahu kan jika itu virus sampai menular ke orang lain akan banyak korban yang tidak bersalah berjatuhan..."

"Kau seharusnya tahu Naruto ini adalah urusan para Manusia kita sama sekali tidak berhak ikut campur"

"Itu benar tapi..." aku mulai mengatakan sambil menunjukan rasa tidak suka melihat ekspresi itu Azazel hanya mendesah...

"Haahh...aku tahu kau pasti akan bereaksi seperti itu yah kau memang tidak pernah berubah selalu menolong siapapun tidak peduli dari ras apa mereka.." lalu Azazel mulai mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen dan menyerahkannya padaku dan... ketika aku melihat dokumen itu..

...! ini adalah dokumen mengenai virus itu dan juga lengkap dengan cara menganani virus itu bukan itu saja data para kelompok terorris yang membeli virus itu, rencana mereka lengkap dengan data dan biografi para anggotanya.

"Azazel dari mana kau dapatkan data selengkap ini ?" tanyaku pada Azazel biar bagaimanapun bisa mengumpulkan data dengan sedetail ini, itu sangat luar biasa jujur saja aku pun belum tentu bisa mengumpulkan data yang sedetail ini dan meskipun aku bisa mengumpulkan data yang akurat tapi tidak dengan sedetail ini. Mendengar pertanyaan ku Azazel hanya menjawab dengan santai.

"Naruto apa kau lupa dalam urusan teknologi kami para Grigori sangat jauh di atas manusia untuk mengumpulkan data seperti ini sangatlah mudah"

Oh...ya.. aku lupa soal itu dibandingkan dengan teknologi iblis, malaikat tahu sedikit diatas para iblis dan dalam hal teknologi malaikat jatuh adalah yang paling maju diantara golongan lainnya. Tapi saat aku membaca tujuan mereka...oi apa ini bercanda... menghancurkan jepang! dimulai dengan kota tokyo! Asal tahu saja aku sangat suka negara itu karena di negara itu terdapat makanan yang paling aku sukai yaitu ramen dan berbagai macam mie seperti udon dan soba juga aku suka. Tapi tunggu...kenapa Azazel memberi dokumen ini pada ku? Saat aku melihat Azazel.

"Kau tahu aku adalah pemimpin para fallen angel jadi akan mencurigakan pihak lain jika aku mencampuri urusan manusia tapi kau adalah iblis yang tidak terikat oleh pemerintah dunia bawah setidaknya kau itu tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan... dan juga mungkin dari daftar itu ada yang membuatmu tertarik dan menjadikannya budakmu .." Saat Naruto melihat data-data para teroris itu jujur saja untuk beberapa alasan ada beberapa orang yang membuatnya tertarik khusus nya saat ia melihat data mengenai Maya Orihara..

Dia bukankah yang tadi...oh jadi ia dalam kelompok teroris ini ya..

"Terima kasih Azazel" aku mengatakan itu dengan syukur. Saat Azazel mendengar ucapan terima kasihku ia hanya mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sudahlah...itu bukan apa-apa kok. Kau tahu melihat kau aku merasa kau tidak cocok menjadi iblis dilihat dari sifatmu itu" apa itu sebuah atau sebuah sindiran kemudian ia mengeluarkan kedua belas sayapnya oh..jadi ia ingin pergi "Ingatlah Naruto jangan bertindak mencolok itu akan mengundang kecurigaan pada golongan lain" dengan itu ia mulai pergi. Memang benar bagi aku yang adalah iblis mencampuri urusan sesama manusia itu dilarang kecuali jika berhubungan dengan dunia supenatural dan semua golongan tahu akan itu karena itu adalah sebuah aturan dasar. mau tidak mau harus ada korban aku tahu itu tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan korban jatuh lebih banyak lagi dengan tekad itu aku mulai mengatifkan lingkaran sihir dan menuju ke Jepang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Di Jepang)**

"Cih...sampai kapan begini" aku mengucapkannya dengan kesal saat aku sedang berada di atap hotel yang beberapa hari yang lalu terjadi sebuah pembunuhan meskipun aku sedikit terlambat ke sana tapi aku melihat sebuah pesan yang tertinggal dan itu ditulis dalam bahasa Rusia bagi para iblis sepertiku membaca ini bukanlah masalah saat aku membacanya itu adalah pesan rahasia tentang bom Neuron yang berisi virus yang persis yang ia lihat di dokumen yang diberikan Azazel, jika virus itu menginveksi satu orang dalam tiga hari saja penduduk satu kota akan mati apalagi jika menggukan bom neuron penduduk dalam satu kota akan mati dalam sekejap mata.

Aku mulai melihat data-data teroris itu terutama tentang K dan Kamishima Simon aku merasa aneh pada mereka dan jika melihat profil mereka hanya satu tujuan mereka...yaitu menjadi Dewa dan jika kuingat-ingat dua tahun yang lalu para dewa khususnya para dewa-dewa jepang dan para Yokai mulai sedikit meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka alasannya pria ini Kamishima Simon mengklaim dirinya sebagai dewa tentu saja jika banyak orang yang menyembah dia karena hal bodoh itu tentu saja membuat Dewa-dewa jepang dan yokai menjadi sedikit terganggu karena pada dasar meskipun di era modern ini orang-orang Jepang masih menghormati mereka dan menyembah mereka.

Apalagi rencana mereka untuk membunuh orang-orang untuk menyakinkan pada dunia bahwa mereka adalah Dewa dan itu dimulai dari negara mereka sendiri yaitu Jepang, sial! Apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang ini membunuh sesamanya hanya sebuah alasan yang egois jika dibandingkan dengan para iblis Manusia jauh lebih seperti iblis dari pada iblis itu sendiri. Dan juga...aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari mereka berdua khususnya K atau nama lainnya Mako Anzai ia bisa menjadi musuh di dalam selimut. Untuk mengawasi keberadaan mereka aku menggunakan Senjutsu untuk mendeteksi mereka. Seperti dugaanku mereka menjalankan rencana diam-diam dan terencana tapi mereka membuat satu saja kesalahan mereka akan hancur.

Lalu aku mulai melihat Maya yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang...bagi ku yang adalah shinobi di kehidupanku sebelumnya (ini berarti Naruto direinkarnasi dan dilahirkan kembali sebagai iblis kelas tinggi setelah ia mati di dunia lamanya yaitu tanah elemental) untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan secara langsung ada dua kemungkinan pertama masuk secara langsung dan menyamar sebagai anggota mereka atau yang kedua membutuhkan seorang penyusup itu berarti seorang mata-mata. Untuk pilihan pertama itu mustahil karena ada banyak mata-mata yang mereka kirim di seluruh penjuru kota dan aku harus mengawasi mereka dan juga itu merepotkan salah sedikit saja bisa jadi bencana karena jutaan nyama yang dipertaruhkan jadi aku memilih pilihan kedua yang menrimkan mata-mata pada mereka dan juga aku ingin tahu apa reaksi mereka jika mereka dimata-mata oleh orang yang mereka sewa sendiri.

Umm...ngomong-ngomong rambutnya sudah menjadi pirang seperti foto yang ada didokumen dan ia sangat seksi memakai pakaian seperti seorang guru...tunggu apa dia sekarang ia adalah seorang guru cukup aneh kenapa teroris seperti dia menyamar sebagai seorang guru? Lalu melihat ada seorang murid yang jalan bersama dia tunggu dulu...anak itu adalah Falcon seorang hacker yang jenius namanya Fujimaru Takagi. Kalian pasti bingun kenapa aku bisa tahu anak ini...? itu karena beberapa tahun yang lalu aku tidak sengaja melihat dia sedang menghack sistem komputer. jujur saja ia memiliki bakat yang alami yang hebat tapi biar bagaimanapun ia harus masih banyak belajar karena ia tidak lebih seperti anak burung yang baru belajar terbang. Melihat mereka aku mengerti sekarang kenapa Maya menyamar sebagai seorang guru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malam hari di saat Maya sedang menghubungi informannya di apartemennya setelah ia menutup teleponya...

"Halo Orihara Maya" aku mengucapkan dengan lembut mendengar suaraku Maya langsung menoleh ke arah jendela sambil menodongkan pistol melihat adegan yang tiba-tiba seperti ini aku dengan cepat mengakat kedua tanganku "Tenanglah aku datang ke sini untuk berbicara denganmu kok" aku mengatakannya dengan senyum. Melihat tidak adanya kebohongan ia lalu menurunkan pistolnya. Fiuh~ hampir saja aku mati...eh...tunggu aku ini kan iblis mana mungkin mati hanya sebuah senjata bodoh itu! kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini sih! Ah sudalah toh...ia mempersilakan aku duduk dan keadaannya sudah kembali normal.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" ia bertanya dengan tenang meskipun itu seperti ia berusaha mengorek informasi dariku dan apakah aku ini dapat berguna baginya. Sebelum aku menjawab ia bertanya lagi "tapi pertama dari mana kau datang ?"

Oh...wajar juga untuk seorang yang profesional seperti dia juga pasti bingun dari mana aku datang karena yah itu aku memakai teknik shushin tapi dia mana tahu teknik itu...dimana semuanya sudah serba moderan teknik seperti itu sudah pasti sangat asing bagi mereka.

"Tentu saja dari jendela" aku menjawab sambil menunjukan ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Mendenga jawaban pertamaku ia tetap diam sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan 'bagaimana dia bisa sampai disini ?' yah itu wajar mana ada orang yang dapat menyusup ke sini padalah kamarnya berada berada di lantai 3 jika ada orang tiba-tiba datang tanpa suara apalagi dari jendela tentu saja membuat setiap orang pasti bingun jika aku menggunakan peralatan yang biasanya digunakan untuk menyusup itu mungkin bisa dimengerti tapi aku tidak menggunakan apapun kecuali pakaian biasa yang terdiri dari kaos hitam, jaket orange dangan campuran hitam, celana jeans, dan sepatu biasa.

Melihat bahwa pembicaraan ini tidak akan maju-maju jika ia terus memikirkan itu aku melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Maya-chan apa boleh memanggilmu seperti itu ?"

Maya langsung sadar dan langsung mengiyakan saja.

"Ah ya...boleh"

"Baiklah Maya-chan aku datang ke sini untuk meminta mu untuk bekerja untukku"

Mendengar itu Maya langsung memasang wajah yang cukup serius dan dengan tenang ia mengatakan "maaf ya tapi aku telah disewa oleh seseorang dan memangnya kau ini siapa ?"

"Apakah itu K? Dan berapa banyak yang ia tawarkan padamu untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini?"

"Heh...meskipun aku mengatakannya apa kau bisa membayar lebih dan..." sebelum Maya menyelesaikan perkaannya aku langsung menyebutkan jumlah yang ditawarkan.

"Bagaimana 3 triliun dalam pecahan dollar amerika" mendengar jumlah nominal yang kutawarkan Maya langsung terdiam tentu saja 3 triliun dalam bentuk dollar amerika siapa coba yang tidak mau bahkan untuk Maya pun terdiam aku yakin ia pasti berpikir 'apakah ini lelucon'

"Jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa mengeceknya di data penyimpanan bank pribadi milikku" dengan mengatakan itu Maya pun langsung menghidupkan laptopnya lalu aku mulai memasukan web nya kemudian nama dan passwordnya dan menunjukannya pada Maya. Saat melihat itu ia langsung melebarkan matanya jumlahnya sekitar 100 triliun tidak lebih dari itu apalagi itu dalam bentuk dollar amerika...sungguh jumlah nominal yang bahkan untuk orang terkaya diduniapun itu angka yang mustahil. Sebenarnya jumlah uang yang di perlihatkan Naruto itu hanya sebagian kecil saja sisanya terdapat di dunia iblis dimana semua uang yang ia kumpulkan selama ini tersimpan rapi tentu saja untuk iblis kelas tinggi uang bukanlah masalah.

"Nah bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"Heh...tampaknya tawaranmu jauh lebih menarik dibangkan K baiklah aku terima tawaranmu"

"Tapi 3 syarat yang harus kau penuhi"

"Apa syaratnya ?"

"Pertama aku ingin kau memata-matai K para komplotannya dan mematuhi perintahku, kedua aku ingin kau membawa mereka pada ku" lalu menunjukan beberapa foto pada dia

"Bukankah mereka adalah mata-mata yang ditugaskan oleh K ?"

"Tentu saja, lalu ketiga aku ingin kau ingin menjadi bagian dari gelar kebangsawananku" mendegar syaratku yang ketiga ia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh lalu ia mulai bertanya padaku dengan waspada.

"Siapa kau ini sebenarnya ?" aku sudah menduganya ia pasti akan bertanya seperti itu lalu dengan senyum aku mulai berdiri lalu mengeluarkan kesepuluh sayap iblisku.

"Namaku adalah Naruto Lucifuge salah satu iblis kelas tinggi salam kenal"

**(Maya POV)**

Pada saat aku mendengarkan apa yang ia bilang tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa seperti membeku itu karena auranya aku bisa merasakan aura yang dasyat darinya tapi...Naruto Lucifuge...iblis kelas tinggi... aku tidak mengerti apa memang benar dia iblis? jika benar maka ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan iblis yang biasa aku dengar waktu masih kecil dimana iblis memiliki penampilan yang sangat menyeramkan tapi yang didepanku adalah orang yang sangat tampan ditambah dengan rambut perak yang indah dan mata biru yang jika terkena sinar bulan tentu akan menambah ketampanan dan keindahannya pokoknya dia ini seperti cowok idaman dan jujur saja aku sedikit naksir padanya.

Aku bisa saja mengangap itu hanya lelucon tapi dari sayap yang benar-benar nyata, auranya, dan perkataannya yang jujur. Aku yang profesional yang sudah berpengalaman dalam mengetaui apakah orang itu berbohong atau tidak bisa tahu yang ia katakan itu adalah benar. Jika itu memang benar maka aku yakin bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh adalah iblis dan berarti cerita mengenai malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dewa-dewi, peri yang biasanya ada di dalam legenda, dongeng dan mitos adalah benar-benar ada!? Apa aku akan dibunuh dan dibawa ke neraka? Tidak jangan bercanda! aku tidak mau mati! Tapi aku tidak merasakan adanya hawa membunuh atau apapun dan sepertinya ia masih ingin membicarakan sesuatu lagi dan juga...perasaan ku terus-terusan mengatakan untuk aku mengikuti dia...

"Nah apa jawaban mu Maya?" dia mulai bertanya itu berarti apapun keputusanku sekarang akan mempengaruhi hidupku di kemudian hari...

* * *

**(End POV)**

**Hai~hai~hai~ di sini Crimson-san bagaimana dengan fic keduaku di highschool dxd ini. Yah aku yakin pasti ada yang bertanya kok beda sekali dengan semua fic crossover Dxd dan Naruto. **

**Jawabannya aku ingin sekali membuat fic yang berbeda dari yang lainnya awalnya aku bingun harus seperti apa tapi saat aku membaca manga Bloody Monday itu langsung memunculkan ideku bagaimana menggabungkan cerita Naruto, highschool dxd dan juga Bloody Monday dimana manga ini bercerita mengenai teroris dan criminal. ****Dan rencana awalnya sih crossover sama Bloody Monday tapi karena inti cerita ini adalah menuju cerita dxd maka kuputuskan akan crossover sama highschool DxD meskipun ceritanya terfokus pada masalah Bloody Monday.**

**Dan entah kenapa aku terdorong untuk membuat fic ini dan setelah itu ide-ide langsung muncul di kepalaku dan jadilah fic ini aku harap kalian menyukainya dan juga cerita ini seperti prolague untuk masuk ke cerita Dxd dimana di sini adalah petualangan Naruto mencari budaknya dan bagaimana ia memecahkan kasus ini secara tersembunyi atau istilah kerennya dari balik karakter Naruto benar-benar terfokus jadi aku membuat Naruto dari sudut pandang orang rencananya aku ingin membuatnya sekitar 10 chapter untuk tamat. Setelah itu menggantinya dengan Naruto DxD Shippuden : Silver Soul sebagai lanjutan dari Naruto DxD zero : Bloody Monday. **

**Untuk karakter Naruto sebagai adik dari Grayfia jujur saja ide itu telintas di pikiranku dan menurutku itu cukup keren karena tidak ada di fic dxd yang karakter naruto adalah adik dari Grayfia dan Euclid dan untuk kalian yang masih bingun kuberi penjelasan setelah Naruto mati ia direinkarnasi lalu dilahirkan kembali sebagai iblis kelas tinggi dari keluarga Lucifuge artinya Naruto tetaplah Naruto meskipun ia sekarang dilahirkan sebagai iblis kelas atas. **

**Untuk kemampuannya di cerita ini yang lebih terfokus pada drama kemampuan Naruto tidak sepenuhnya diperlihatkan tapi jika kalian ingin tahu akan kuberi tahukan sedikit**

**Teknik Naruto**

**Demonic power, Mokuton, Hiraishin, dan Senjutsu.**

**Nah cukup sekian penjelasannya jika suka tolong diriview...sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya..**


	2. Bloody Monday Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Nah apa jawabanmu Maya-chan ?"

Aku mulai menanyainya dilihat dari ekspresi mukanya itu bisa dikatakan perasaan terkejut, takut, gugup, khawatir semuanya tercampur aduk yah...itu adalah yang wajar tidak peduli siapapun orangnya jika mereka bertemu iblis pasti reaksinya akan seperti ini apalagi untuk orang yang mengangap iblis itu tidak nyata...yah...sudalah tidak perlu dikatakan lagi... aku lalu menjelaskan sedikit padanya tentang perkataanku tadi.

"baiklah maksud 'gelar kebangsawananku' adalah kau mau jadi budakku"

"Budakmu ?"

"Benar aku akan merubahmu menjadi iblis dan membuat hubunagan majikan dengan budak seumur hidup."

Mendengar perkataanku Maya terdiam sesaat sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu aku yakin ia tidaklah bodoh, ia pasti ingin mengorek lebih dalam lagi mengenai ini itu bisa terlihat jelas pada wajahnya. Dan mengenai cara mereinkarnasi dia menjadi iblis aku mempunyai Evil Piece seuatu yang berbentuk seperti bidak catur ini adalah ciptaan dari temanku Ajuka Beelzebub dan lebih beruntungnya lagi aku mendapat 2 set Evil Piece yang terdiri 1 Raja, 2 Ratu, 4 Uskup, 4 Kuda, 4 Benteng, dan 16 Pion. Ketika aku bertanya kenapa aku diberi 2 set katanya ini adalah ucapan terima kasihnya karena karena telah memberikan ide padanya untuk membuat ini padahal waktu aku hanya bicara asal-asalan saja... tapi tak pernah kubanyangkan ia bisa membuatnya, terkadang aku bertanya otaknya terbuat dari apa sih sehingga ia bisa membuat benda ini dan berbagai benda aneh lainnya?

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Maya-chan ?" mendengar itu Maya langsung tersadar dan ia melihatku lalu ia mulai menanyakan pertanyaan.

"Apa keuntungannya jika aku menjadi iblis dan budakmu ?" sesuai dugaanku hal pertama yang ia tanyakan pasti ini. Ia pada dasarnya lebih tertarik pada uang dan untuk mendapatkan uang yang banyak tentu saja menjadi pembunuh bayaran yah...itu bisa dimengerti menjadi pembunuh bayaran profesional tentu saja bayarannya tidak sedikit pasti dibayar puluhan atau ratusan juta dollar untuk menyewa mereka. Dan dilihat dari postur tubuhnya dan wajahnya itu menjadi nilai plus dalam melakukan pekerjaannya tentu saja ini seperti mempermainkan perasaan dan emosi seseorang.

Yah...bagaimana rasanya seseorang yang kau kenal, berteman dengannya, dan kau percaya padanya ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran atau mata-mata yang dengan perasaan dinginnya ingin membunuhmu bagaimana perasaan mu? Orang yang kau kenal memiliki senyum yang ceria, tatapan yang hangat, dan ia sangat baik padamu dan orang lain tiba-tiba menjadi orang yang tatapan yang dingin, dan kejam yang tidak segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalanginya lalu saat kau mendengarkan kebenaran bahwa kau selama ini hanya dimanfaatkan oleh dia untuk medapat informasi apa yang kau rasakan tentu saja rasa terkejut dan tidak mau percaya pada kenyataan ini. Apa kita berteman selama ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan ? lalu apa perbuatanmu yang selalu baik pada ku dan orang lain semuanya itu adalah kebohongan dan aktingnya ? tentu secara otomatis akan menggangu Emosi dan Pysicologismu apalagi yang memiliki mental yang lemah jika dihadapkan pada situasi ini dia pasti Emosi dan Pysicologisnya akan terganggu lebih parah lagi yang terkadang bisa membuatnya terkena gangguan jiwa.

Tapi aku adalah iblis jika mencampuri urusan para manusia lebih dalam lagi akan membuat manusia akan tahu tentang keberadaan aku, iblis dan golongan yang lain yang seluruhnya menutup diri mereka dari dunia manusia dan memilih untuk mengawasi mereka kecuali orang-orang yang memiliki latar belakang khusus seperti Penyihir, Exorcist, para pemilik Sacred gear dan lain-lain (asalkan mereka dari keluarga atau latar belakang Khusus yang berhubungan dengan dunia supenatral).

Kembali ke cerita saat Maya menanyakan hal itu aku dengan tersenyum mulai menjelaskan padanya "Menjadi iblis kau akan memiliki umur yang lebih panjang dari manusia kekuatan fisik dan daya tahan tubuh yang melebihi manusia normal dan jika kau ingin menjadi iblis maka kau harus menjadi budakku dan jika kau menjadi budakku maka aku akan menjagamu sebagai tuanmu tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus mematuhi dan melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan atau suruh."

"Lalu bagaimana jika ada seorang budak yang membunuh majikannya ?"

"Maka kau akan menjadi iblis liar dan seluruh underword akan mencari mu dan mengadilimu apakah dihukum penjara seumur hidup atau hukuman mati tapi biasanya para iblis lebih menerapkan hukuman mati dari pada penjara seumur hidup untuk para iblis liar." Sepertinya ia masih memikirkan untung dari ruginya sekaligus resiko agar ia tidak melakukan langkah yang salah.

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan tentang neraka atau Underword ?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu bukan pada dasarnya para malaikat tinggal di Surga dan iblis kan ?" sepertinya ia tahu yah...memang sih itu adalah pengetahuan dasar yang manusia harus tahu lalu melanjutkan "Di Underword terbagi dua wilayah yaitu wilayah iblis dan malaikat jatuh, wilayah iblis diperintah oleh empat Maou yaitu Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, dan Asmodeus dan ada 72 pilar keluarga utama, mereka adalah iblis bangsawan yang memiliki wilayah mereka masing-masing di underword"

Ia mengdegarkan dengan seksama apa yang aku jawab tadi ya...tapi waktu bermainya telah habis lalu dengan tersenyum aku mengatakan "Maya-chan aku bukanlah orang bodoh. Aku tahu kau sedang mengulur waktu sambil mencari informasi dariku lalu setelah mendapatkan informasi yang kau ingin ketahui, lalu kau memberi sinyal pada pembunuh bayaran yang sudah dari tadi telah bersiap-siap dari tadi dari luar jendela terbuka yang aku pakai untuk masuk tadi kemudian setelah aku mati kau akan meminta seorang hacker untuk memasukan semua uangku yang tadi aku perlihatkan padamu tadi ke dalam acount bankmu bernarkan ?"

Mendengar itu Maya langsung terkejut tapi ia tetap mempertahankan sikap tenangnya "Apa yang kau bicarakan bukankah aku sudah setuju untuk bekerja dengan mu ?" sambil menggulung rambutnya dengan jarinya tapi dengan tetap tersenyum aku membalas

"Bisakah kau hentikan actingmu itu kau mungkin bisa membodohi orang dengan actingmu tapi kau tidak bisa membodohiku dan..." saat itu menoleh keluar jendela, si penembak jitu itu telah menembak ke arahku dari arah pelurunya ia mengincar kepalanku dan kecepatannya 10 km/jam jika itu manusia biasa ia pasti akan mati dalam 2 detik tapi bagiku ini seperti seperti mainan bodoh tentu saja mungkin sniper mematikan bagi manusia tapi bagi mahkluk supenatural sepertiku yang pada dasarnya memiliki kelebihan yang melebihi manusia ini tak lebih dari mainan..apa ia menggulung rambutnya dengan jari adalah sinyal untuk menembak ? tidak ada gunanya juga aku memikirkan itu... dengan cepat aku menghindarinya lalu mengeluarkan kunai 3 cabang dan melempar ke arah penembak itu.

Si penembak jitu itu dapat dengan mudah menghindarinya tapi itulah yang aku mau saat si penembak jitu itu ingin menembak lagi...

**PUKUL **

Aku langsung memukulnya dengan cepat, apa kalian berpikir aku membunuhnya ? jawabannya adalah tidak aku hanya membuat dia pingsan saja dengan menggunakan senjutsu aku mulai mengubah aliran Ki nya dengan ini ia tidak lagi akan bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini selanjutnya adalah terserah dia apakah ia akan memulai hidup baru atau ia akan bunuh diri akibat ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengunakan senjata terutama senjata api. Lalu dengan cepat cepat aku kembali ke ruangan Maya. Maya yang melihatku hanya bisa menunjukan keterkejutannya bukan karena aku masih bisa hidup, tapi bagaimana bisa aku bergerak secepat itu sedetik yang lalu aku meninggalkan ruangan ini sedetik kemudian aku muncul di depan mukanya.

"Nah... Maya-chan aku tanya pada mu apa kau puas dengan hidupmu seperti ini ?"

"Hah...?"

**(Maya POV)**

"Nah... Maya-chan aku tanya pada mu apa kau puas dengan hidupmu seperti ini ?" ia mulai bertanya padaku dengan wajah yang tenang tidak ada tanda-tanda kemarahan atau niat membunuh darinya.

"Hah...?"

Pikiranku mulai blanc mendengar pertanyaannya apa maksudnya ? aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ? apa aku puas ? yah tentu saja aku sudah puas dengan pekerjaanku, uang yang melimpah dan aku bisa membeli apapun yang aku mau dan pergi sesukaku. Tapi sepertinya yang ia tanyakan bukanlah tentang itu namun yang lebih spesific yaitu perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

...! Tunggu ada apa dengan ku !? kenapa aku malah lembek seperti ini aku seharusnya memanfaatkan dia demi keuntunganku sendiri tapi...tapi...semakin aku melawan perasaan ini semakin muncul lalu ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau tahu kau seperti terjebak di labirin yang kau buat sendiri lalu kau bertindak seolah-olah kau telah keluar dari labirinmu, itu sama saja kau menipu dirimu sendiri kau tidak mengakui dirimu yang sebenarnya lalu menjadi sesuatu yang bukan dirimu lalu dengan mengangapnya bahwa inilah dirimu." Ia mengatakan sengan senyum yang tulus seperti senyuman malaikat padahal ia adalah iblis lalu ada subuah perasaan muncul dari diriku ini. Ini rasanya sangat hangat untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak peduli lagi sama uang, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat senang dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Meskipun aku baru saja berkenalan dengan dia tapi aku ingin bersama dengan dia...dia...aku benar-benar ingin bersama dia...lalu ia mulai mengatakan ini..

"Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk berubah...jika kau ingin tempat bersandar kau bisa bersandar padaku..."

Mendengar perkataannya ia seperti cahaya yang menuntunku keluar dari labirin hatiku dan ada perasaan didalam hatiku mulai muncul sesuatu perasaan. Perasaaan yang telah aku buang selama ini yaitu cinta...ya aku mulai mencintainya. Ada apa denganku...padahal sejam yang lalu aku ingin membunuh dia sekarang aku malah mencintainya kenapa dengan diriku ini? Dan tanpa sadar aku mulai menangis meskipun aku berusaha menahannya tapi...tapi...air mataku terus keluar tanpa henti aku memang bodoh...

Lalu dia, Naruto, datang menghampiriku ia lalu menghapus air matamu dan berkata "Menangislah, keluarkan emosi yang selama ini kau pendam sebab menangis adalah cara mengunkapkan perasaan dan emosi yang kita pendam selama ini." Mendengar perkataannya aku tidak segan-segan langsung menangis di tubuhnya sebagai sandaran...

**(End POV)**

**(Naruto POV)**

Sudah sejam Maya-chan menangis sekarang adalah waktunya...

"Jadi itulah keputusanmu..?"

"Yah...tentu saja bukankah kita sudah sepaket tadi ?" Tidak seperti tadi yang cuma akting belaka kali ini ia telah sungguh-sungguh itu terlihat dari wajahnya "Tapi bagaimana caranya kau mengubahku menjadi iblis ?"

oh... benar juga aku lupa seharusnya aku mengatakan ini sebelumnya lalu aku mengeluarkan sebidak catur 'Uskup' dan menunjukannya pada Maya "Ini disebut evil piece dengan ini akan kureinkarnasi kau menjadi iblis dan budakku. Apa kau siap ?"

"Aku siap..?" Lalu aku menyerahkan bidak itu pada Maya kemudian pada momen itu, 'Mentri' yang diberikan pada Maya mengeluarkan cahaya perak menyilaukan bersinar dalam ruangan, dan sayap Iblis muncul di punggung Maya pada saat Maya melihat sayap iblisnya.

"Hmm...jadi sekarang aku adalah iblis tidak buruk juga..." itukah komentar pertamanya...diluar dugaanku aku pikir ia akan sedikit terkejut "Jadi sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan Naruto-kun~" nada suara mulai terdengar sedikit sensual apa yang terjadi padanya padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ia berusaha membunuhku tapi sekarang baru semenit menjadi iblis sikapnya padaku sudah berubah 180 derajat tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia berakting ataupun merencanakan sesuatu, man...hati wanita..itu memang rumit tidak peduli wanita itu jahat ataupun tidak tetap saja rumit...tapi tidak mau membuang waktu lagi aku mulai menjelaskan apa yang harus ia lakukan...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setelah aku menjelaskan apa yang harus ia lakukan...

"Apa hanya itu ?"

"Ya...pada dasarnya kita tidak boleh mencampuri urusan sesama manusia yang tidak tahu apapun mengenai dunia supenatural yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah mengawasi...kau mengerti bukan ?"

"Baiklah"

"Oh ya…siapa pembunuh bayaran yang kau sewa itu ?" ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah penembak jitu yang masih pingsan di arah jendela yang masih terbuka itu.

"Jangan khawatir ia hanyalah mantan prajurit dari amerika ia dikeluarkan karena membunuh temannya sendiri selama ditempatkan di Afganistan 10 tahun yang lalu" mendengar penjelasan dari Maya aku hanya menganguk paham ternyata manusia benar-benar complex tapi itulah yang membuat mereka menarik…Hmmm…tiba-tiba aku mulai mengingat sesuatu lalu...

***Kringg* *Kringg***

"Moshi moshi" Aku langsung mengankat teleponku yang berbunyi di sakuku lalu aku mendengar suara seorang gadis…

"Ah~Naruto-kun kau dimana sih ? aku dan Margery sudah ada di kota Vladivostok tahu~ kami sudah mencarimu di seluruh kota tapi tidak menemukanmu."

"Gomen Nene-chan tapi sekarang aku sudah ada di jepang" aku menjawab pada watina bernama Nene. Oh ya...kalian belum tahu bukan tentang mereka, mereka kedua Ratuku nama mereka Margery Daw dan Negureria Nebirosu biasa kupanggil Nene agar mudah diingat mengenai ciri-ciri mereka...

Kalau dijelaskan secara garis besarnya sih Margery ia berambut pirang panjang yang biasanya rambutnya diikat ekor kuda, memiliki mata berwarna biru dan selalu memakai kacamata dan Nene dia berambut merah dan memiliki mata berwarna emas. Jika dibilang apakah mereka cantik? Jawabannya adalah iya mereka sangat cantik dan tubuh mereka juga proposional idaman semua pria mungkin perbedaannya ada pada bagian dada dimana milik Nene jauh lebih besar dari milik Margery.

"Eh~Apa katamu! Hei Meredy Naru-chan sudah ada di Jepang"

"Apa, dia sudah ada di Jepang !? berikan ponsel itu padaku.." sepertinya mereka sedang berbicara bahkan aku bisa mendengar betapa marahnya dia lalu berbicara denganku ponsel yang sepertinya ia ambil dari Nene.

"Oi Bodoh apa kau pikirkan! baru kami tinggalkan kau selama beberapa hari tapi kau sudah berkeliaran entah kemana..."

"Gomen gomen kau tahu sebenarnya..." Aku mulai menjelaskan pada mereka tentang mereka tentang kejadian ini. Setelah aku menjelaskan mereka.

"Jadi begitu..." Ucap Meredy "Memang beberapa hari ini banyak pemberitaan tentang sebuah penyakit menular yang menyebabkan seluruh penumpang di kereta yang menuju serbia mati. Baiklah aku dan Nene akan pergi ke sana secepatnya dan kami juga ingin bertemu dengan 'Mentri' barumu itu. oh...ya..satu lagi kalau kau berani berbuat macam-macam sebelum kami sampai kesana, tahu saja akibatnya." setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung menutup teleponnya.

Aku terdiam sesaat oh sial...apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang jika mereka tahu aku menghabiskan uangku untuk ini mereka pasti akan membunuh aku pernah ingat dimana mereka membekukanku dengan sihir mereka lalu ditinggalkan selama seminggu tanpa makan dan minum yah jika mereka tahu ini mungkin mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan lagi.

"Naruto siapa itu...?" tanya Maya dengan wajah yang ingin tahu.

"Ah hanya 'Ratu' ku"

"'Ratu' mu...oh...jadi aku bukan yang pertama ya.."

"Tentu saja mereka akan segera datang ke Jepang dan ingin bertemu dengan mu jadi akrablah dengan mereka ya.."

"Ah...baik.."

"Oh...ya...Maya-chan boleh malam ini aku menginap di sini.."

"Ehh..." Maya membuat wajah bodoh setelah mendengar perkataanku...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pagi hari kira-kira sekitar jam 10 aku saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan di kota Tokyo Maya-chan telah pergi pagi-pagi karena ia Guru tapi jujur saja selaman aku tinggal di apatermennya aku sudah tahu gaya hidupnya ia termasuk orang yang memperhatikan kebersihan dan kerapian di dalam rumahnya tapi ia parah dalam memasak meskipun ia bisa memasak pada dasarnya yang ia masak hanya makanan instan. Yah...bagi seorang pembunuh bayaran sekaligus mata-mata bayaran aku rasa itu adalah hal yang wajib harus bisa segalanya tapi tetap saja ia payah dalam memasak. Terkadang aku merasa ia tidak akan pernah mengambil penyamaran menjadi koki. Tapi bukan itu saja pakaian dalamnya benar-benar seksi dan juga beberapa pakaiannya entah itu pakaian kerjanya atau bukan tetap saja itu seksi ditambah dengan bentuk tubuhnya seperti itu tidak heran ia pandai menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik apalagi jika targetnya lelaki hidung belang pasti sekali mereka terpesona ia pasti akan menguasai mereka.

Saat aku sedang berjalan sambil melihat-lihat toko berharap ada kedai Ramen aku melihat seseorang yang membuatku tertarik sepansang suami-istri dan anak mereka, si pria itu memiliki tinggi rata-rata pria dewasa pada umumnya, berkacamata, berambut hitam dilihat dari manapun ia seperti pria Jepang pada umumnya sendangkan Istrinya ia berambut hitam panjang, memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus dan ukuran dada yang pas ditambah ia memiliki wajah yang cukup cantik dan anak laki-laki mereka kayaknya lebih mirip ibunya tentu saja warna kulitnya sama, anak itu sepertinya bukan anak kandung mereka bisa ku prediksi ia adalah anak dari si istri dengan orang lain, tapi dilihat dari kemesraan mereka bisa disimpulkan bahwa si istri dari pria itu adalah seorang janda dan juga tampaknya mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Tachikawa Maria itulah nama perempuan itu setelah menikah dengan tuan Tachikawa yang menjadi suaminya dan anaknya Raul seharunya tuan Tachikawa memiliki seorang anak kalau tidak salah namanya Tachikawa Hide mungkin ia sedang pergi ke sekolah dan bukannya tuan Tachikawa seharusnya pergi bekerja oh...ya...ia kan seorang presiden di sebuah perusahaan pipa yang biasanya memasang pipa-pipa air atau memperbaiki pipa air yang bocor mungkin...sedang mengambil libur untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan istri dan anak tirinya. Yah bagaimanapun Hide dan Raul adalah saudara tiri dan tuan Tachikawa tidak ingin pilih kasih dan ia menyanyangi Raul seperti anaknya sendiri, sungguh orang tua yang perhatian.

Tunggu...tukang pipa apalagi ia adalah presidennya... ...! oh...ternyata begitu itulah rencana mereka tidak heran Maria menikahi tuan Tachikawa ternyata itu rencana mereka tapi jujur saja aku merasa kasihan para tuan Tachikawa dan anaknya Hide karena perasaan mereka telah dipermainkan oleh para teroris. Aku sangat yakin jika Maria telah selesai tugas sebagai mata-mata ia pasti akan membunuh mereka untuk menghilangkan jejak mereka dan ada kemungkinan juga anak kandungnya Raul juga ia bunuh tapi aku sedikit meragukan itu. Tapi bukannya mereka juga membutuhkan mata-mata yang menyamar jadi orang dalam, oh...ya...Maria memiliki saudara laki-laki kalau tidak salah namanya Marlo benar juga tuan Tachikawa mengangap ia sebagai adik ipar dan tentu saja ia akan diterima kerja di situ mengingat tuan Tachikawa adalah presidennya..jadi hanya menunggu waktu saja ya...baiklah aku mendekatinya dan mengubah arah pikirannya. Tapi untuk sekarang biarkan sajalah. Karena aku harus mengamati salah satu mata-mata lagi kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Honsho Sayuri mata-mata yang menyusup ke third-I. Sebenarnya sih selain Honsho Sayuri masih ada beberapa mata-mata yang ada di third-I dan terkadang aku merasa harus berterima kasih pada Azazel lagi karena telah memberikan data-data yang benar-benar akurat dan sedetail ini.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saat ini aku telah berada di atas gedung yang berdekatan dengan kantor third-I sambil memakan ramen instan yah ini sudah lebih dari sejam dan aku juga lapar kebetulan di dekat sini ada market jadi aku membeli sejumlah ramen instan, meskipun dibilang ramen instan tapi tetap saja kau butuh 3 menit agar jadi.

Akhirnya orang kutunggu akhirnya muncul seorang wanita ia berambut hitam pendek, matanya berwarna hitam kecoklatan dan ia memakai setelah jas dan celana panjang jika dilihat ia cukup cantik mungkin karena ia tidak terlalu minat untuk mengurusi penampilannya seperti perempuan pada umumnya dimana setiap perempuan harus tampil sebaik mungkin jadi orang-orang yang melihatnya biasa-biasa saja dan ia memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus.

"Oi tunggu Saya" ada seorang pria kayaknya ia berumur 29 atau 30-an mungkin sedang mengejar Saya ia berambut hitam yang diikat gaya ekor kuda, berkumis dan dari wajahnya entah ia sudah berumur 30-an lebih aku juga tidak tahu..

"Ada perlu apa kau ini Ikuma-san ?" Tanya Saya pada pria itu bernama Ikuma dari kelakuan mereka itu sepertinya teman dekat.

"Ayolah Saya-san besokkan kau akan ditugaskan sebagai bodyguard untuk anak-anak wakil kapten kalau begitu bagaimana kalau hari ini kita minum-minum ?"

"Maaf ya tapi hari ini aku harus membeli keperluanku untuk besok lain kali saja ya Ikuma-san"

"Yah...sudalah" ucap Ikuma yang tampaknya sedikit kecewa

"Lagian aku yakin wakil-kepala tidak bersalah sama sekali karena itu khawatir kalau anak mereka akan diincar makanya aku dikirim sebagai bodyguard mereka agar mereka aman"

"Ah...Kau benar"

Jadi dia akan menjadi Bodyguard Fujimaru si hacker falcon dan adik perempuannya. Oh ya kalau tidak salah ayahnya dituduh sebagai pembunuh dan ditetapkan sebagai burunan nasional meskipun begitu pihak third-I yakin bahwa ia dijebak oleh teroris jadi untuk keselamatan kedua anaknya mereka mengirim bodyguard untuk menjaga mereka karena ada kemungkinan anak-anaknya akan diincar teroris tapi yang mereka kirim adalah mata-mata dari teroris tapi aku merasa bahwa falcon akan menjadi juru kuncinya di kasus teroris ini yah di jaman ini seorang hacker akan menjadi otak dalam sebuah organisasi. Dari pada bertindak seracara terang-terang yang akan menimbulkan permusuhan pada dunia apalagi jika negara-negara besar seperti Amerika, Ruasia, dan negara-negara Eropa bertindak yang akan membuat ruang gerak para teroris yang dipimpin K akan semakin kecil ditambah K tidak memiliki jaringan orang luar tentu saja ia memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu dan bertindak secara diam-diam adalah pilihan yang tepat tapi tetap saja pilihan ini memiliki kelemahan yang cukup vital...yaitu jika salah satu orang berani menghianati dan memata-matai mereka maka hancurlah mereka.

Sekarang Maya-chan adalah bawahanku dan jika dikatakan Maya-chan tadi pagi adalah benar maka dia adalah organ vital dalam komplotan mereka maka ini tinggal masalah waktu sampai K sadar bahwa Maya-chan telah menghianati mereka dan jika itu terjadi aku yakin apa yang akan dilakukan mereka pada Maya-chan dan karena itu pula Maya-chan pasti tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika hal itu terjadi.

Yah…Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah mengawasi saja bagaimana perkembangan ini akan berlanjut.

* * *

**Ini chapter ke-2 ku bagaimana menurut kalian ? meskipun aku yang membuatnya sedikit bingun tapi aku harap kalian suka.**

**Kalian tahu aku berencana membuat cerita ini berakhir di chapter 7 atau 8 yah... jujur saja awalnya 10 chapter seperti yang aku bilang di chapter 1 tapi mumpung ada anime yang baru-baru ini kutonton namanya Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse aku berencana untuk membuat Naruto pergi ke dunia sana setelah cerita tentang Bloody Monday habis yah seperti Decade lah yang berpergian ke dunia rider lainnya dan untuk judul ficnya mungkin akan kuganti jadi Naruto DxD Zero saja. Mungkin dalam cerita ini aku ingin memberikan warna yang berbeda saja. Suka atau tidak semuanya ditangan kalian.**

**Dan untuk musuh Naruto tentu saja akan kubuat musuh yang kuat dan jika kalian bertanya seperti apa musuhnya itu masih rahasia.. dan dari cerita di fic ini akan terhubung ke cerita fic selanjutnya.**

**Mungkin itu saja yang kusampaikan sekarang sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

* * *

**Mengenai budak-budak Naruto Lucifuge sementara ini dia daftarnya**

**King :Naruto Lucifuge**

**Queen :Margery Daw (Shakugan no shana)**

**Queen :****Negureria Nebirosu (****Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka?)**

**Bishop :Orihara Maya (Bloody Monday)**

**Ini hanyalah daftar sementara untuk lainnya nanti kupikirin. Dan Untuk Evil Piece Naruto bisa dibilang terbanyak dalam sejarah (mungkin) karena ini terdiri dari 1 King, 2 Queen, 4 Uskup/Mentri, 4 Kuda, 4 Benteng, dan 16 Pion.**

* * *

**Waktunya untuk sesi tanya jawab (Q&A) disini aku mengumpulkan pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh kalian.**

**Q : Ini pairing atau harem ? (Jujur gua sedikit bingun dengan pertanyaannya jadi kujawab sebisanya jika tidak puas silakan tanya lagi dengan pertannyaan yang lebih mudah dipahami)**

**A : Tentu saja ini cerita harem dan untuk Pairingnya Drama, Humor, Psykologi, Crime, Supenatural, Harem, Hurt/Comfort (Ini cerita untuk Bloody Monday).**

**Q : Apa naruto masuk ke kuoh academy ?**

**A : Tentu saja tidak kalaupun aku berncana ia masuk ke kuoh academy ia akan menjadi seorang guru. **

**Q : Ini cerita tidak akan sama dengan di novel,manga,anime ya ?**

**A : Karena ini adalah versi Zero atau awalnya jelas tidak akan sama.**

**Q : Di naruto dxd zero apakah Naruto jg ikut great war?**

**A : Tidak karena ia lahir setelah berakhirnya great war. **

**Q : Bisa ****dijelaskan ciri2 Orihara Maya ?**

**A : Karena informasi tentang charakter komik bloody Monday sangat sedikit di internet jadi aku jelasin dari pengamatanku di manga dan informasi yang kudapat saja.**

**-Orihara Maya ia berambut pirang dengan mata biru, memiliki tubuh yang langsing, dan memiliki tahi lalat bawah mulutnya, di awal kemunculannya ia berambut hitam kecoklatan dan memakai kacamata hitam.**

**Q : Deskripsi naruto disini seperti apa penampilannya?**

**A : Dia berambut ****perak spiki, poni rambut lebih panjang sampai bisa menutupi salah satu matanya, matanya memiliki warna biru langit, dan tidak memiliki tanda kumis pada pipinya. Untuk pakaiannya ia sering memakai kaos lengan panjang, sweter, dan sweeter tanpa lengan dengan kerah yang sedikit tinggi yang warnanya didominasi hitam dan Orange, untuk celanaya ia selalu mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam.**

**Q : ****Berhubung kakak Naruto adalah Grayfia adalah istri sirzech, apakah Naruto udah kenal sama Rias ?**

**A : Tidak, Naruto pergi sebulan setelah Sirzech dan Grayfia telah resmi menikah jadi waktu itu Rias belumlah lahir.**

**Aku harap jawaban diatas bisa membuat kalian puas. Jika ada yang ingin bertanya lagi silakan kirim pertanyaannya nanti akan di jawab di chapter selanjutnya.**


End file.
